User blog:Patricier21/Why SPECIFICALLY do you NOT like the Eragon movie/do not wish for it to continue ?
I personally find it VERY sad that fans cannot think of a new way to "fix" the remaining movies. I also find it surprising that Eragon grosssed quite a bit more than Lightning Thief and yet it did NOT get a sequel! Take a look at this page: A lot have blamed the film for making some changes that will hinder the possible production of a sequel. For example, Roran leaves Palancar Valley just because he doesn't want to be drafted into the army, rather than to earn money to start his own family with Katrina (who did not appear in the film). They also made Brom hunt down and kill the Ra'zac, who are crucial to Eldest and the start of Brisingr. Also, they made Arya the princess of Ellesméra, but not an elf. Elves inhabiting Ellesméra are crucial to Eldest. In addition, Jeod, Helen, Orik, Elva, and Solembum, who did not appear in the movie, feature prominently in the next books. Arguably the largest continuity problem for a sequel is the fact that Eragon's back is not scarred by Durza in the film, which is a major obstacle and plot point through most of Eldest. In the movie, they do not mention the other two dragon eggs still in existence (therefore Murtagh cannot become the rider of Thorn), and the Twins (who are important characters in the books) are not seen outside of a deleted scene. As another example, fans criticized the storyline involving the Ra'zac, as they are depicted in the movie as magical beings created by Durza's black magic, yet in the books are actual biological creatures with a thoroughly different appearance than the insect-infested, mummy-like Ra'zac of the film. Others thought the creature effects for Saphira, while very good, made her too slim instead of the muscular build that is freguently mentioned and also gave her an un-draconic look with feathery wings instead of the bat-like ones she and other dragons had in the book. Additionally, Galbatorix's dragon Shruikan (seen at the end scene of the film) is portrayed as being not much larger than Saphira, whereas in the book he is depicted as an enormous dragon with spikes as thick as the trunks of trees. Also, Arya never breaks Isidar Mirithim, which becomes crucial in Brisingr as Saphira must repair it and so on. And here is what i edited on the page: Though there are ways that these can be resolved: - Katrina was on the deleted sceens and could be reintroduced as havign met up with Roran during his travels - There are tons of Ra'zac, just because Brom killed them does not mean that they are "extinct" - Arya may look more human, but still could be implied to be an elf and could be easily explained - All missing characters could be easily reintroduced, as they did so with the Harry Potter films (esp. Deathly Hallows: Part 1 with Bill and Mundungus) - The details could be reintroduced too, as in other adpations, such as the Harry Potter series, details about the Horcruxes were left out of Half Blood Prince, and being reintroduced in Deathly Hallows Part 2 - The repairing is not essential and could be relocated to the ambush at the beginning of Eldest. - Shruikan's size should not matter - The Ra'zac being "magical beings could be brought back by more sorcerors Category:Blog posts